


【精猫】再会

by Kogitsunya



Series: 日久生情 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: ※日久生情的完结篇
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 日久生情 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556176
Kudos: 10





	【精猫】再会

**Author's Note:**

> ※日久生情的完结篇

卡里洛斯觉得自己可能永远都搞不明白伊恩究竟是怎么想的，就比如前两天他还说着跟自己没有感情可言，现在却又因为拼命救了自己而昏迷不醒。

今天早上救援队在雪停后就赶到了，卡里洛斯的伤已经几乎痊愈，所以救援队的人来搀扶他的时候还觉得有点不好意思。然而一行人刚从屋子里走出来没几步，卡里洛斯忽然听到身后有重物落地的声音，他还没来得及转头就听到了身后传来一声惊呼。

“长官！您怎么了？！快醒醒啊！”

卡里洛斯猛然回过头，伊恩已经倒在雪地里不省人事，他愣愣的看着伊恩的一位下属立刻把伊恩抱起来赶往隼巢，直到有人叫醒他才恍然回神。

“别管我了我没事！快去看看伊恩怎么了？”

伊恩被带回到伊修加德后才终于确认是因为消耗了过多的魔力损伤到了以太才导致的昏迷，而造成的原因不言而喻。卡里洛斯杵在病房的一角，他向医师再三确认过伊恩不会有性命之危后松了口气，这才肯老老实实的跟着管家回去换一身衣服。

只是卡里洛斯在家里完全静不下心，所以他在稍作休息后就又赶去了伊恩的病房。当卡里洛斯走进来的时候，伊恩的下属们只是相互看了看就离开了病房，卡里洛斯感激的点点头，直到人都走光了才冲到病床前。

伊恩已经被换上了一身简单的病号服，苍白的脸上没什么血色，卡里洛斯不知道自己该以一个怎样的心态来面对他，最终也只是叹了口气。

“……你到底都在想些什么啊。”

“……您真的想知道答案吗？”

“伊恩！你……你现在感觉怎么样？”伊恩的声音让卡里洛斯惊喜的抬起头，一瞬间涌上来的情绪甚至让他的声音都有些颤抖。

伊恩缓缓的坐起来，用手揉了揉眼睛，又把手放在眼前后叹了口气，“不算太好，我可能暂时没办法感知以太了。”

卡里洛斯的心情瞬间跌入谷底，转身就要去找医师，“我去叫人来给你检查一下！”

“不用了！”伊恩向着卡里洛斯的方向伸出手，但却没有像以前一样可以精准的捕捉到卡里洛斯的位置，伊恩不动声色的皱了皱眉，直到伸出去的手被握住，他才把头转过来安抚道，“这种程度的检查我自己都可以做到，别忘了我好歹是个幻术师。现在的症状应该也只是暂时的，等到我的以太恢复过来就没事了。”

卡里洛斯紧紧的握着伊恩的手，像是有点不甘心的在他眼前挥了挥手，然而伊恩现在毫无反应，卡里洛斯顿时觉得心都被揪起来了。

“您再用力一点就能把我的手捏断了。”

伊恩忽然打趣了一句，卡里洛斯才意识到自己刚刚用力太过，急忙松开手把已经被自己攥到发红的手指放到嘴边吹了吹。

“……对不起。”卡里洛斯低声道歉，尽管他自己也分不清楚究竟该为哪件事道歉，此刻他也不知道又该说些什么，但卡里洛斯相信像伊恩那么聪明的人可以明白自己的意图。

屋子里又安静下来，伊恩似乎是在发呆，仿佛一尊雕像一样，卡里洛斯不忍继续看下去，在清了清嗓子后试探性的问道，“如果有什么需要我为你做的就尽管说吧，管家就在外面可以随时安排。”

伊恩回过神摇摇头，摸了摸眼睛再次把手放在了眼前轻声说道，“在我学会用通过感知以太然后利用以太成像前，有很长一段时间也会像现在这样眼前什么都看不见，您知道什么都看不见是一种什么样的感觉吗？”

卡里洛斯没有回答，伊恩忽然抬起手闭上眼睛抚摸着他的脸颊笑了笑，“您干嘛这么沮丧？不知道的还以为瞎了的人是您呢。”

“伊恩，你真的不明白吗？”卡里洛斯把伊恩的手从脸上拿下来放到心口上，有力的心跳透过胸膛传到伊恩的指尖，伊恩开始默不作声，卡里洛斯却不给他把手缩回去的机会继续说，“你要我怎么接受得了我喜欢的人实际上为了我做了这么危险的事。”

“您想多了，我只是做了一个幻术师该做的事情，我不能允许有人当着我的面受伤后得不到及时充分的治疗。”

“但……难道那天受伤的不是我只是个普通士兵你也会为他治疗到那个地步？”

伊恩平静的对着几乎有点歇斯底里的卡里洛斯抬起头说道，“首先，一个普通的士兵可不会像您那么莽撞的受那么严重的伤。”

“我难道不是为了救你吗？”

“您大可不必如此。”

卡里洛斯气的差点砸了手边的杯子，但终归还是顾虑到了场合深呼吸一口气让自己冷静下来，来回踱步了几圈之后咬牙切齿的说道，“该死的……想用激将法让我知难而退？没门儿！”

伊恩愣住了，卡里洛斯冷笑一声，一把掐住他的肩膀把伊恩抵在床头继续恶狠狠的说，“别忘了我是你亲自挑选的目标，我不管你究竟在抗拒什么，但你听好了，我说过你要是敢跑了我就用锁链把你锁起来，我卡里洛斯说到做到。”

卡里洛斯说着就堵住了伊恩的嘴，用近乎撕咬一般的方式亲吻着伊恩，血腥味在口中蔓延开，直到伊恩的身体开始变得虚软，卡里洛斯才稍微停下来，一边用手背抹了抹嘴角一边俯视着伊恩大口喘息的样子，有些红肿的嘴唇微微渗血。

“您这又是何必呢，”伊恩突然叹了口气，低垂的眼中是从未见过的无奈，“对自己买来的娼年动情，这个错误明天就能结束了，您还有更多的未来。”

卡里洛斯皱皱眉，想起了明天就该是伊恩启程回格里达尼亚的日子，各种情绪如鲠在喉，以至于当他开口的时候，声音里甚至带上了连他自己都没察觉到的卑微。

“……你的确是对的，但我做不到。尤其是今天在你倒下的时候，我发现我害怕失去你。”

伊恩迟迟没有回应，卡里洛斯试探着坐到床边，将伊恩紧紧抱在怀里，力道大的仿佛像是要将他揉进身体里。

“伊恩，留在我身边吧。”

“……我很抱歉，伊修加德不是我应该留下的地方。”

细长的手指抚摸着卡里洛斯的脸庞，像是安抚一般的拍了拍他头顶，如同有魔力一样的让卡里洛斯渐渐平静下来。他忽然低头重新挑起伊恩的下巴，跟刚刚粗暴的亲吻方式不同，温和却也不容拒绝，仿佛无止境般的索求，让伊恩几乎有些喘不上气，但卡里洛斯依旧没有松开抱紧他的双手，直到伊恩连推拒的力量都提不起来了，卡里洛斯才松开嘴，看着伊恩趴在自己的怀里大口喘息的样子眸色渐深。

“伊恩，我……”

“您硌到我了。”伊恩忽然开口，弄得卡里洛斯有点莫名其妙，但片刻后就明白了他的意思，因为有一只手已经滑倒了裤裆鼓起的位置。这让卡里洛斯有点尴尬，毕竟现在不应该是想这些的时候，但即便是现在这样的气氛，伊恩依旧充满诱惑力，身体似乎已经本能的在亲吻过后就想索取的更多。

见卡里洛斯没有回应，伊恩也只是靠在他胸口上，指尖漫不经心的轻轻拨弄着卡里洛斯的裤子上被顶起来的部分，这些煽风点火的行为着实让人觉得容易冲动过头，所以卡里洛斯不得不抓住伊恩的手腕阻止他继续玩下去。

“别闹了……我会克制一下的。”

“您想要就做吧，就当是临别礼物了。”

卡里洛斯脸色一沉，但伊恩已经开始主动解开衣扣，所以卡里洛斯一把按住了伊恩的手有点急躁的说道，“难道你就觉得我们之间只有这种事可做吗？”

伊恩歪着头思考了一阵后不解的笑道，“但您不就是为了这个才希望我留下？”

这一句反问差点又让卡里洛斯发火，但他却突然发现，伊恩似乎真的不了解单纯的感情，卡里洛斯的心里咯噔一下，忽然出现了一些大胆的猜测。

“是，也不是，我承认我是跟你上床了才产生了感情，但我现在想要挽留你也的确不只是为了跟你做，我喜欢你，是因为你不同寻常，优秀而且有能力，又不受世俗约束，你明白了吗伊恩？”

伊恩有些愣神，眼里是少见的迷茫，而卡里洛斯就静静地等着他消化这些事情，直到伊恩有些不确定地问，“您……是真的喜欢我？”

果然是这样。卡里洛斯叹了口气无奈的说道，“你果然是把我之前说过的话都当做是唬人的了。”

“谁让您每次见我除了做爱还是做爱，那种情况之下说的话我怎么能当真……”

伊恩的脸色一变，似乎有些脸颊泛红，卡里洛斯见状挑起眉毛理直气壮的反驳道，“怎么能怪我？我是有正常需求的男人，你都那么直白的勾引我了我为什么不做。”

伊恩难得没有反驳，卡里洛斯就继续乘胜追击补充道，“伊恩，说实话你是喜欢我的对吧？不然为什么要一而再再而三的跟我上床，上次发情的时候还特意三更半夜找我来解决，毕竟对你来说没有什么人是你勾不到手的吧。”

卡里洛斯一只手撑在床头，把伊恩堵在床板与自己的身体之间，看着伊恩逐渐变得满脸通红，用手顶着自己的胸口阻止两人之间继续拉近距离。

“别告诉我你反复来跟我做只是因为我让你更爽一点，如果是这样的话那你就更应该留下，不然换了别人不够满足你的话你迟早还是要回来找我的。”

“……我不是这个意思。”

“那就是你喜欢我咯？”卡里洛斯故意截断伊恩的话，甚至凑的更近一些让两人紧挨在一起。

伊恩支支吾吾了一会儿才泄气一般地小声回答，“……我不知道。”

这个回答也算是在意料之内，但卡里洛斯还是有些叹了口气把头枕在了伊恩的肩头，沉默片刻颇为无奈的说：“你还真是……算了，我不会继续为难你了，你先好好休息吧。”

卡里洛斯说着侧头在伊恩的脸上亲了一口就准备离开，只是刚站起来衣摆就被一把抓住，他有些疑惑的回头看了一眼，却看到伊恩低着头涨红了脸。

“……您现在还不能走。”

卡里洛斯愣了一下忽然了然于胸，便重新坐下来，甚至把一只手偷偷钻进被子里，凑近伊恩的耳朵低声笑道，“想要吗？”

伊恩的身体抖了一下点点头，卡里洛斯脸上的笑意更深，鼻尖轻轻拱起塌下来的猫耳，钻进被子里的手不轻不重的捏了一下硬挺的性器。

“真过分啊伊恩，一边拒绝我的示爱一边又想跟我做爱。”

“这是您挑起来的，所以得您来负责。”

卡里洛斯咬了一口伊恩的耳朵故意装作不满的语气问，“哦？要我负责啊，那我不管做什么你都不能拒绝哦？”

“等……”

伊恩的话还没说完就被卡里洛斯用亲吻堵上了嘴巴，或许是因为伊恩的主动，卡里洛斯不再有所保留，极尽所能地挑起伊恩的快感，性器在手中微微颤动，直到濒临高潮，卡里洛斯才松开伊恩的嘴巴，看着他一边大口喘息一边纵情呻吟。

“抖得真厉害，哦对了，现在你什么都看不见所以就更敏感了对吧？伊恩，你的嘴真应该跟你的身体学学什么叫诚实。”

伊恩无力的摇摇头，忽然在某个时点没了声音。卡里洛斯当然知道怎么回事，现在他的手上满是伊恩射出来的东西。他看了一眼那双没有焦点的金瞳已经开始眼尾泛红，便在伊恩的额头轻轻亲了一下。

“高潮的表情可真可爱啊伊恩，我让你这么舒服吗？”

原本卡里洛斯并没有期待回应，但伊恩诚实的点了点头，用那双湿润的眼睛“看”向卡里洛斯小声请求道，“但是后面也想要……想要您插进来……”

一瞬间，卡里洛斯觉得自己的脑子里有什么东西崩断了，他呆愣了一会忽然一把掀开被子扯开伊恩的病号服，没来得及解开的几个扣子应声崩开，卡里洛斯抓着伊恩把他翻了个身，胡乱的将刚刚伊恩射在手上的滑腻的精液抹在高涨的肉棒上抵住已经有些湿润的穴口。

“我现在就满足你。”

没有前戏扩张过的后穴还有点发紧，虽然费点力气但始终还是让卡里洛斯顶到底了，伊恩的手紧紧抓着床单，尽管身体一直在发抖却始终没有叫停，但尾巴和耳朵全都垂下来了，卡里洛斯皱了皱眉，忽然低头在伊恩的后颈咬了一口。

“放松点，觉得可以了就点点头。”

卡里洛斯刚说完伊恩就点了点头小声说道，“我……没关系的，您能不能，再亲亲我？”

伊恩说着回过头，卡里洛斯深吸了一口气，像是要平复一下刚刚一瞬间突然狂跳的心脏，然后忽然把性器几乎抽到穴口，又在脱离前重重操到深处，在伊恩叫出声前伸手卡住他的下颚低头把呻吟悉数堵了回去。

每一下操干都格外用力，但又都恰到好处的蹭过腺体，让原本就因为看不见而更加敏感的身体获得更加强烈的快感，却在即将达到顶点时忽然停下来了。卡里洛斯做了个深呼吸暂时压下冲动，但高潮被打断的伊恩显然没有这么容易就缓过来，卡里洛斯居高临下的俯视伊恩在本能的驱使下扭着屁股想要自力更生的样子勾了勾嘴角，忽然一把掐住伊恩的腰侧阻止他偷偷自慰的行为。

“放开我……”

伊恩低声抗议着，但卡里洛斯并不会因此而松手，反倒是在等到刚刚绞紧的穴肉渐渐放松下来后又重新开始慢慢抽送，却又在伊恩快要高潮的时候又停下来了。

“您放过我吧……”

伊恩已经开始小声的啜泣起来，不断发抖的身体足够说明他现在有多难受，卡里洛斯对此心知肚明，却故意稍微插干几下就在伊恩高潮前停下来。

“想高潮吗？伊恩。”

伊恩使劲点点头，结果只换来一声卡里洛斯的嗤笑，不由得委屈的抗议道，“您太过分了……太过分了……”

卡里洛斯清清嗓子重新一本正经的说，“那就求我。”

“我不！”

伊恩忽然赌气的拒绝了卡里洛斯的要求，反倒让卡里洛斯愣了一下，而后就开始伏在伊恩的背上低声闷笑，直到伊恩不满的扭了一下身体才收敛了一点，伸手揉了揉伊恩的头顶追问道，“真的？那我可就一直都不让你高潮了哦？”

“……假的。求您别闹了，这样很难受……”

伊恩不情不愿的认怂的样子让卡里洛斯心情大好，所以他大方的松开手，只是稍微耸动了几下胯就让伊恩获得了迟来的高潮。刚刚积累起来的快感一下子重新涌上来，伊恩几乎连叫都来不及就翻起眼睛微吐出舌头，绞紧的后穴甚至没等到放松就被重新操开，让伊恩在高潮的余韵中再次有了第二波高潮的趋势。

“停下来……会坏的！”

卡里洛斯掰开想要推开自己的手，把伊恩的屁股架起来稍微换了个姿势继续用力捣进深处，看着伊恩哭红的眼睛恶劣的笑道，“不行啊伊恩，是你刚刚求我让你高潮的，怎么能停下来。”

“不要了……我不要了……”

“啪”的一声，卡里洛斯在伊恩的屁股上留下了一个浅浅的手印，伊恩不敢再多说话只能低声啜泣着，卡里洛斯看他安静下来了才安抚性的揉了揉被打红的位置。

“别这么不讲道理嘛，虽然你是爽到了但我还没射呢，对不对？正牙尉阁下怎么能只顾着自己爽，你会坚持到最后的对吧，毕竟是你要我负责的。”

伊恩的双腿抖得像初生的羔羊，湿软的内壁已经彻底放松下来，让卡里洛斯能尽情地大幅度抽送。交合的胯间一片湿痕，身下的床单更是已经湿了一大片，看样子就连伊恩自己大概都不记得射过多少次了，在前后反复的高潮中已经有些意识模糊。

卡里洛斯最终还是没有太为难伊恩，只是在射精前伸手套弄了几下那根已经快要射不出的性器就顶进深处悉数释放，伊恩也只能颤颤巍巍的在卡里洛斯的套弄下勉强射出一点稀薄的精水，就眼睛一番不省人事了。

卡里洛斯调整了一下呼吸慢慢从伊恩身体里退出来，溢出的精液顺着半开的穴口淌了出来。伊恩的脸上还带着泪痕，只是呜咽着颤抖了一下却没有醒过来，卡里洛斯咽了咽口水，后知后觉的暗骂自己太没有定力，急忙穿好衣服，找了一块柔软的绢布小心翼翼地垫在一旁，用手指慢慢勾出刚刚射进去的东西，直到清理干净，正想替伊恩穿好衣服才注意到被自己扯断的那几个扣子。

“格里菲尔，去帮我再拿一身新的病号服过来，一会儿再进来收拾一下病床。”

管家欲言又止的看了一眼鬼鬼祟祟的只露出脑袋的卡里洛斯，应了一声就去跑腿，等到卡里洛斯让他进屋的时候，一进门就看到卡里洛斯抱着已经被穿好衣服的伊恩指了指那个乱成一团的床。

“……您真的应该节制一点了，伊恩阁下现在需要的是休息。”

“啰嗦！”

等到管家把病房恢复原样，卡里洛斯就急急忙忙把人赶了出去，管家带着被弄脏的东西礼貌的离开了病房，临走前甚至还顺便打开窗户散去了空气里的味道。

伊恩现在正好好的躺在床上，除了有些红肿的嘴唇以外看不出刚刚发生过什么。卡里洛斯看着伊恩的睡脸叹了口气，心里也终于下定了决心，便在伊恩的额头上轻轻落下一吻后离开了病房。

伊恩真的要走了。

卡里洛斯听着管家的汇报这样想着，却稳稳的坐在家里一步一没有动弹过。

“老爷……您真的不去送一送伊恩阁下吗？”

管家的表情有些忧虑，但卡里洛斯只是轻描淡写的说道，“送他？用不着，而且我看他也并不想我现在出现。”

空气一时安静下来，管家不知道该说些什么，而卡里洛斯就像无事发生一样喝着茶看着手里的财务报告。

“不用一个劲儿看表了，我说了我不会去的。”

“您这是……”

门铃突然打断了管家差点脱口而出的话，卡里洛斯带着警告的目光盯了管家一眼才去开门，门口那个猫魅姑娘一见到是卡里洛斯，便立即高兴的跳起来。

“您就是卡里洛斯阁下对吧！长官让我把这个交给您。”

猫魅说着递出一个盒子就急急忙忙跑了，卡里洛斯愣了一下，直到那个猫魅已经消失在视野中才回过神来打开盒子，那里面只有一根有点陈旧的绷带，正是伊恩偶尔会绑在眼睛上的那个。

管家远远的瞄了一眼卡里洛斯的背影，十分好奇伊恩究竟给了他点什么，但卡里洛斯却在他凑过来前将东西塞进了口袋里，转身走向卧室。

“格里菲尔，准备出门。”

“您终于要去送伊恩阁下了？”

带着警告意味的视线瞥过来，卡里洛斯握紧了口袋里的盒子低声说道，“不，去神殿骑士团总部。”

久违的回到格里达尼亚的时候，伊恩的以太已经基本恢复了，只是身体还有些酸软，所以任谁都能感觉的到伊恩的心情不是很好。

这样的低气压一连持续了几天，冒险小队的成员们都叫苦不迭，主要还是因为已经持续了几天的高强度训练实在是太折磨人。

“喂！该不会是因为卡里洛斯阁下没来送我们所以长官生气了吧！”

“我怎么知道！长官那天叫我去送东西的时候那边的脸色也不太好呢！”

“那……他们俩吵架了？”

伊恩清了清嗓子打断了角落里的窃窃私语，两人立刻噤声继续各忙各的。门外忽然传来敲门声，一位牙兵长走进来对伊恩行了个礼后将一份文件递到了他手上。

“长官，这是一份入队申请。”

伊恩揉了揉眉心，顺手将文件递给身边的猫魅姑娘低声说道，“念。”

“哦……那个……是一个剑术师的申请表，他叫……叫……”

猫魅忽然没有声音了，伊恩有些不耐烦的皱眉问道，“叫什么？”

“卡里洛斯·格拉兰德前来报道，长官，您觉得我的申请可以通过了吗？”

熟悉的声音伴随着开门声传进来，伊恩惊愕的看着眼前的精灵大步流星的走过来，从同样惊呆了的猫魅手中抽出文件递到自己的面前。

“您……怎么会……”

“难得这个问题从你的嘴里问出来。”卡里洛斯笑了笑，不顾还有他人在场便当众牵起伊恩的手在他的手背上轻轻一吻。“我注意到了，虽然你说你不会留在伊修加德，但你没说我不能来格里达尼亚，所以我来了。”

“但……您的爵位……”

卡里洛斯揉了揉伊恩的头顶笑道，“放心吧，伊修加德最不缺少的就是贵族了，格里菲尔会替我打理好家里的事，所以你是不是应该先通过一下我的申请表？”

伊恩猛的抽出手站起来，刚走到门口又被卡里洛斯叫住。

“伊恩！你会让我留下的对吧？”

所有人的视线齐刷刷转向门口，伊恩深吸了一口气飞快的说道，“带他去换衣服，还有每人再加两组体能训练。”

屋里一时哀嚎四起，卡里洛斯还没明白过来怎么回事，伊恩忽然回头露出了一个微笑补充道，“你也是。”


End file.
